1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a headrest for a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
Such headrests are generally known. In particular with headrests for vehicles, it is already known that, between an outer cover and an inner connection part for attaching the headrest to a headrest holding element, in particular in the form of headrest rods, a filling material is arranged in the form of a foam which provides the required stability, on the one hand, for the headrest and which, on the other hand, may be easily shaped and has a low weight.
In known headrests it is provided, for example, that a preformed foam body is used to fill the headrest body. For assembling and shaping the headrest and/or individual parts thereof, the foam body requires a relatively large number of production and processing steps, so that such a production method for headrests is very complicated and costly.
A method for producing seats is known from DE 689 02 955 T2, in which foam padding is produced by an “in-situ foaming method” and/or PIP (pour-in-place) method. Advantageously, with this method the production of the foam padding may firstly be carried out, on the one hand, more rapidly and, on the other hand, that the production may be carried out with fewer steps and thus more cost-effectively.
Directly applying the PIP method to headrests, however, leads to problems due to the specific conditions of such headrests, in particular if the headrest body is intended to be provided to be movable, for example tiltable, relative to the headrest holding element.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a headrest for a vehicle which may be produced easily, rapidly and at relatively low cost and which, however, has a maximum degree of attractiveness and functionality and, in particular, avoids the drawbacks of the prior art.